


Элегия о погибшем мальчике

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Childhood, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post Reichenbach, Season 3 AU, Siblings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Я учила обоих моих мальчиков ценить формулу и точность – экспрессия беспорядочна, экспрессия банальна, экспрессия скучна. Что я могу сказать в такой день, как сегодня? То, что ни одна мать не должна хоронить свое дитя, оскорбительно ввиду своей очевидности, а я питаю глубокое отвращение ко всему очевидному, дорогие мои." ПОВ мамы Шерлока на его похоронах. НЕ слэш.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Элегия о погибшем мальчике

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katarina Dix](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Katarina+Dix).
  * A translation of [Elegy for a Lost Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/543106) by [what_alchemy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_alchemy/pseuds/what_alchemy). 



> Удивительно, как такие крошечные и прозаичные вещи могут заставить плакать почище самого ангстового ангста. Маленький подарок для Katarina Dix, которая любит Майкрофта и Шерлока.

Английский язык совершенно безнадежен, не правда ли? Полный всевозможных клише, он едва ли позволяет говорящим на нем выразить свои мысли и чувства, не используя давно избитых фраз, разбухающих внутри нас, подобно опухоли. Даже любовь не больше, чем утомительная абстракция; признание в ней – всего лишь непреходящий рефрен, цитирование извечной цитаты, что и сама по себе лишь ссылка на чьи-то слова. Кто этот неизвестный автор любви? Мой старший сын, в порыве не свойственной ему сентиментальности, сказал мне в день смерти своего брата, что у безымянного автора любви и правда есть имя, и это имя – «мать».  
  
Вы обнаружите, что он прибегнул к бесстыдной манипуляции, чтобы заставить меня произнести сегодня речь: я никогда не относилась к словам с энтузиазмом, и ему это известно. Я учила обоих моих мальчиков ценить формулу и точность – экспрессия беспорядочна, экспрессия банальна, экспрессия скучна. Что я могу сказать в такой день, как сегодня? То, что ни одна мать не должна хоронить свое дитя, оскорбительно ввиду своей очевидности, а я питаю глубокое отвращение ко всему очевидному, дорогие мои. Я не желаю больше слышать ни одной подобающей моменту пошлости; о чем еще говорить, когда мой сын мертв? Вместо этого, я расскажу вам историю, которую может знать лишь автор любви. Не о сумасшедшем, несущемся по улицам Лондона, не о так называемом мошеннике, не о мученике с ореолом святого над головой – но историю о моем сыне, о том, как он появился на свет, чтобы войти в семью Холмсов.  
  
Альбион и я пережили немало разочарований, прежде чем у нас появился Майкрофт. Хотя нас глубоко печалила мысль о том, что Майкрофт останется без товарища, мы смирились с тем, что наша семья всегда будет союзом трех. Я холила и лелеяла нашего мальчика, возможно, даже баловала его. Представьте же наше удивление, наш восторг и, да, даже некоторое беспокойство, когда спустя шесть лет, уже на пороге сорока, мы узнали, что ждем еще одного ребенка. Конечно же, мы были осторожны, осмотрительны во всем. Никому ничего не говорили, даже собственным родителям. Но время шло, месяц сменялся месяцем без несвоевременных кровотечений и предательских спазмов, и у нас затеплилась надежда, что. быть может, эта беременность не закончится так же, как многие, предшествующие ей. Майкрофт, который, будучи ребенком, был так же наблюдателен и бестактен, как будучи мужчиной – не красней, мой милый – сказал мне как-то осенью, что ему нравится, что он может обнять куда больше меня, чем раньше. Альбион рассмеялся, и мы решили, что пришло время покончить с этой боязливой секретностью.  
  
\- Ты станешь старшим братом, – сказала я Майкрофту. – Ты должен будешь хорошо заботиться о своем маленьком братике или сестренке и учить их всему, что знаешь сам. Как тебе это?  
  
\- Не буду, - заявил он мне и высунул язык. – Я сяду на него. Скажу ему, что голубое – это оранжевое, а левое – правое. Накидаю ему в постель крошек и лягушек.  
  
Мой мальчик не был одарен богатым воображением – в отличие от своего будущего брата, но в те последние месяцы он попотчевал нас всеми возможными историями о том, как он оттолкнет своего маленького брата или сестру от себя. Он даже хотел дать феям взятку, но те так и не пришли на его зов.  
  
Шерлок пришел в этот мир раньше положенного срока и пронзительно крича – полный драматизма с первого же мгновения своей жизни. У него была младенческая желтушка и недостаток веса, и его поместили в инкубатор. Но Альбион все равно отвел Майкрофта к нему.  
  
\- Как мы назовем его? – спросили мы.  
  
\- Зинджантроп, - ответил Майкрофт. Неуловимое недостающее эволюционное звено.  
  
\- Думаю, «Шерлок» будет не таким громоздким, - произнес Альбион. – Что ты скажешь об этом, сынок? Майкрофт и Шерлок Холмсы?  
  
\- Ненавижу его, - проговорил Майкрофт и спрятал голову на груди у Альбиона.  
  
Майкрофт приложил-таки титанические усилия, делая вид, будто Шерлока не существует. Но тот не разделял его неприязни. Как только Шерлок научился ползать, он полз туда, куда шел Майкрофт. Как только научился говорить – имя Майкрофта было у него на устах. Как только первые детские обиды и несчастья заставили его искать утешения - Майкрофт стал тем, к кому он тянулся. И однажды Майкрофт потянулся к нему в ответ. Мой первенец поднял младшего на руки и, заглянув в его глаза, обнаружил, что прекрасно понимает, что написано в них. А вместе с ним и я поняла: родители всего лишь часовые на страже своих детей, но братья и сестры - вот по-настоящему бесценный дар, который мы можем сделать нашим детям.  
  
Мой сын мертв, его брат снова остался один. Кто теперь будет нашим связующим звеном?  
  
  
  
 _The End_


End file.
